Alive
by himeko laura dervish cielo
Summary: "Aku...aku ingin menjual diriku" Naruto menunduk semakin dalam merutuki kebodohan yang dia perbuat sekarang. Sasuke menarik bibirnya tipis "Yakin dengan ucapanmu Dobe,"/"Kenapa harus kau bocah yang ada di ramalan itu dobe!Kenapa!" Kakashi membuang asap rokok itu ke udara, menerawang jauh ke atap gdung di depannya/SasuNaruKyuu/ItaKyuu/Warning:BL,Miss-Typo s,M-Preg,Vamp-them.R&R:)


_**ALIVE  
**_

** Production by **

**Himeko Laura Dervish Cielo**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate ****M**

**Pairing:**

**SasuNaru/KyuuNaru/ItaKyuu/XXXNaru/KakaIru and many more **

**Genre:**

**Hurt/Romance/Drama**

**Warning:**

**AU, ****OOC,****BL,**** miss typos, M-PREG, vampire theme, ****lemon****, nista. F****ic ini dapat menimbulkan daya khayal tingkat abnormal, dosa, ketergantungan****. N****ot recommend for under age *kicked ;) **

**So if you don't like it you can go back . Simple as that **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED GUYS!**

.

.

.

"_Naru-chan..., mulai sekarang tinggal bersama niisan yah," Iruka mengusap pucuk kepala Naruto pelan dan tersenyum kecil._

"_Eh!... Benarkah sensei?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan pemuda yang kini berjongkok di hadapannya —menyamai tinggi tubuhnya— menatap dirinya dengan pandangan teduh._

"_Jangan pangil sensei Naru-chan..., tapi " Iruka mengarahkan tangan coklatnya ke pipi tembem Naruto kecil mengusap pipinya pelan saat disadari ada debu yang sedikit menempel disana. _

"_Hehehe..., souka" Naruto mengangguk cepat dan memberikan senyuman lima jari andalannya._

"_Baiklah" Iruka berdiri menepuk bagian belakangnya yang sedikit kotor mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Naruto._

"_Ayo pulang" Iruka tersenyum lebar menatap wajah yang melihat antusias kepadanya. _

_Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Karena hari yang di tunggu-tunggunya telah datang. Hari dimana ada seseorang yang mau mengadopsinya dan menjadikan dia salah satu dari keluarga tersebut._

_Naruto mengusap air mata yang mulai jatuh perlahan di pipinya cepat dan menerima uluran tangan 'senseinya' yang kini berstatuskan ganda sebagai 'niisannya' juga._

.

.

.

_10 tahun kemudian..._

"Kakashi hentikan! Nanti Naruto lihat" Iruka menjauhkan kepala Kakashi yang sedang memberikan kissmark _lagi_ di tengkuknya.

"Naruto tidak akan lihat Iru-koi" Kakashi berbisik pelan di telinga Iruka yang memberikan sensasi geli pada Iruka.

"AKH! Kakashiiii..." Iruka sedikit tersentak kaget saat ada sebuah tangan dingin yang menyentuh bagian privasinya dengan kuat.

Seketika itu pula tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Pegangannya pada wastafel semakin kuat saat di rasakan tangan dingin itu _mengocok _penisnya.

"HAH...ngah...Kah...NNEH..kahshi~~~AHH" Iruka kembali mengeluarkan erangannya saat tangan dingin pada penisnya _meremas-remas _dengan kuat.

"Sssttttt...jangan keras-keras koi nanti Na—"

"EHEM...EHEM"

Kalimat Kakahi terhenti saat terdengar deheman yang cukup keras di telinganya _pengganggu —_pikir Kakashi singkat. Kakashi menarik tangannya cepat dari dalam celana Iruka. Membalikkan badannya cepat ke arah sang '_penggangu'_.

"Yoo! Naruto..., Ohayou," Kakashi memberikan lambaian tangannya dan tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya —yang entah bagaimana di ketahui Naruto dari salah sudut mata Kakashi yang sedikit terangkat naik—.

_Hahhhh...orang ini...sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya _—pikir Naruto singkat "Ohayou" Naruto menjawab salam Kakashi malas dan segera menarik salah satu bangku di depan meja makan.

Iruka merapikan kemeja kerjanya cepat, memasang kancing baju yang sebelumnya sudah terpasang dengan rapi dan sekarang sudah terlepas seluruhnya. Iruka menghela nafas sejenak _dasar pervert _—pikir Iruka singkat.

Iruka berjalan ke meja makan dan meletakkan secangkir susu hangat di hadapan Naruto "Susunya Naruto" Iruka tersenyum kecil dan mengusap pucuk kepala Naruto pelan.

"Arigatou tousan..," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan langsung menyambar susu hangat yang di berikan Iruka kepadanya.

Iruka menarik salah satu bangku di samping Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat dirasakannya ada sebuah mata —milik Kakashi (Kenapa sebuah? Karena Kakashi memakai masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya begitu juga salah satu matanya) menatapnya tajam.

Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto menunggu Naruto untuk menghabiskan susunya "Naru-chan ingin sarapan apa?" Iruka berkata lembut kepada _anak_nya.

"Nasi goreng boleh tousan hehehe...," Naruto tersenyum kecil hingga sepiring nasi goreng siap santap tersaji di hadapannya.

Iruka pun menyantap sarapan paginya dengan khitmat membiarkan Kakashi yang masih saja menatapnya dan kini tatapan tidak percaya di berikan Kakashi kepadanya.

"Iruka-koi~~..., Bagaimana dengan sarapanku..?" Kakashi berkata penuh perhatian —memang benar-benar meminta perhatian dari _'istrinya'_, Iruka—.

"Kau bisakan ambil sendiri Kakashi!" Iruka membalas ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sarapannya.

Kakashi menatap Iruka dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Hah...dasar pemarah" Kakashi bergumam pelan tetapi cukup di dengar oleh kedua orang yang ada di meja makan tersebut. Kakashi mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya dalam diam.

"Dasar om-om mesum!" (Iruka)

"Heh mesum mesum begini kau suka _kan _Iruka!" (Kakashi)

"KAU!" (Iruka)

Dan dimulailah sarapan pagi dengan keributan sepasang 'suami istri' yang meributkan hal yang sama setiap harinya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang menghadapi rutinitas pagi yang selalu sama agendanya.

.

.

.

"Hei Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ada seseorang memanggil namanya. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, senyum ramah langsung terkembang di bibir ranumnya "Hei Lee! Ohayou," Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke pemuda yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ohayou juga Naruto..." Lee berkata senang sambil merangkul bahu Naruto akrab "Eh Naruto bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" Lee menggiring –baca membawa− Naruto ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Sudah sampai pembahasan" Naruto membalas singkat lalu tersenyum kecil. Lee yang mendapati senyum manis Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir pada dirinya. Lee menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Membalas senyuman Naruto "Heh! Kau cepat sekali Naru"

.

"Naruto... Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi-san...?" Lee memutar tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat, menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang menatap sahabatnya khawatir.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat tersenyum miris wajahnya menatap pemuda yang sangat menyukai warna hijau di depannya "Pasti nanti ada kemajuan saat aku menjenguknya" Naruto menjawab mantap, kembali merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Naruto...," Lee berkata lirih melihat sahabatnya yang berpura-pura tegar di hadapannya padahal sangat terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto jika dirinya _lelah_.

"Lee aku duluan yah..., Ja nee~~~" Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Lee yang masih termenung di bangkunya.

"Eh Naruto tunggu!" Lee yang tersadar segera berlari menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang menatap pintu kamar pasien di depannya. Hatinya bimbang akan kenyataan di depannya. _Aku harus kuat...aku pasti bisa...demi Kyuubi-san _—pikir Naruto cepat. Naruto menggenggam kenop pintu berwarna silver itu erat dan membukanya perlahan "Hallo Kyuu...," wajah Naruto menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Apa kabar Kyuu...?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap pemuda berambut orange yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur pasien. Berjalan perlahan ke samping tempat tidur. Genggaman pada buket bunga di tangan kirinya sedikit mengeras saat menyaksikan pemuda berambut orange di hadapannya masih belum ada perubahan.

Naruto tersenyum getir lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto meletakkan buket bunga tersebut di atas meja nakas. Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala pemuda berambut merah itu perlahan "Apakah tidurmu nyaman semalam Kyuu?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping tempat tidur, merapikan seprai yang digunakan untuk menyelimuti Kyuubi. Ingin rasanya Naruto menangis tetapi hal itu tidak bisa di lakukannya sekarang, tidak di hadapan orang yang sangat dia cintai. Selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, melakukan hal yang sama untuk orang yang selama ini masih berdiam diri terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur tidak sadarkan diri, _itu sangatlah menyakitkan. _

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke meja nakas memisahkan bunga yang sudah layu dengan vas bunga yang sehari sebelumnya dia bawa untuk menggantikannya dengan yang baru. Naruto mengganti air di dalam vas bunga tersebut dengan air yang baru dan meletakkan buket bunga yang dia bawa hari ini untuk di pajang di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur, menatap teduh pemuda yang semenjak beberapa bulan lalu terbaring koma "Hei Kyuu...kau tahu..., Kemarin aku menolong kakek tua yang ingin menyeberang jalan dan lalu kakek itu bla...bla...bla..."

Mulalailah Naruto menceritakan kejadian apa saja yang sudah dia alami hingga kini sebelum menjenguk Kyuubi.

"Ughh Kyuu! Sial...!" Naruto melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya "Sudah jam lima sore. Aku harus pergi Kyuu...," Naruto memandang Kyuubi yang masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan berbagai alat kesehatan yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Naruto menghela nafas dalam dan tersenyum kecil "Besok aku akan menjengukmu lagi Kyuu," Naruto berkata dengan penuh nada pengharapan.

CUP

Naruto mencium kening Kyuubi singkat dan tersenyum bahagia "Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi-san"

DEG

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar pasien tidak menyadari pendetektor jantung yang dipasang di dada Kyuubi mengalami peningkatan.

.

.

.

"Ye... ye... Naru-chan sudah datang!... Naru-chan sudah datang!..."

"Diamlah Tobi! Kau berisik sekali!"

"HAH... Hah... Hah... Gomen ne Pain-senpai...," Naruto berhenti di depan pintu cafe setengah berjongkok dengan deru nafas yang tidak terkontrol.

"Naru-chan kau tidak perlu berlari seperti itu!" Konan berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto dan mengambil minuman yang akan Tobi antarkan ke pelanggan.

"Mooo~~~ Konan-chan itu minumannya sudah di pesan pelanggan...," Tobi merenggut kepada Konan yang sepertinya di hiraukan oleh Konan.

Konan memberikan minuman itu kepada Naruto "Ini minum dulu Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum lebar "Arigatou Konan-senpai..." dan langsung menandaskan minuman dingin berasa jeruk yang diberikan Konan kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan kau belum pulang?..." Naruto menolehkan wajahnya cepat ke asal suara tersebut.

"Dei-san..., ini aku lagi siap-siap hehehe...," Naruto tersenyum simpul dan kembali merapikan tasnya.

Deidara berdiri di ambang pintu menyender pada sisi pintu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Deidara tersenyum kecil, berjalan ke arah Naruto "Ada apa?" Deidara berbicara penuh nada perhatian sambil menyentuh bahu Naruto pelan.

Naruto hanya mendengus kecil menatap Deidara yang menatapnya khawatir.

CUP

"Dei-san!" Naruto terlonjak kaget saat di rasakan sepasang bibir mencium keningnya singkat. "Bukan Dei-san..., tapi Dei-nii!" Deidara mengacak rambut Naruto "Sekarang..." Deidara menggantung kalimatnya menarik nafas dalam "Jelaskan ada apa?" Deidara menangkup wajah Naruto menghadapkan wajah dengan kulit tan eksotis itu kehadapannya untuk menatapnya. "Dei-nii..." Naruto berkata lirih kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi-san," Deidara berkata pelan.

Naruto tidak kuasa mengelak pernyataan Deidara, hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. "Hei! Ada apa dengan dirimu?!" Deidara tertawa kecil sambil mengusap air mata yang terdapat di kedua pipi Naruto "Naruto yang aku kenal bukanlah Naruto yang lemah" Deidara menarik cepat Naruto ke dalam pelukkannya. "Hiks... Hiks... Aku sangat mencintainya Dei-nii... Sangat... Hiks... Hiks..." Naruto membalas erat pelukkan Deidara. Memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya erat seakan dia membutuhkan Deidara agar dapat berdiri tegap.

_Flashback On_

"_Naruto... sudah tidak ada harapan lagi"_

_BRAKKK_

_Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu berdiri menatap dokter di depannya dengan pandangan tajam. Meja yang baru saja di gebraknya pun kini sudah miring sebelah akibat kekuatannya yang terlalu berlebihan saat memukul meja tersebut "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANNYA!" Naruto membentak dokter yang kini justru sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan iba._

"_Sudah setengah tahun Naruto... Dan tidak ada perubahan" dokter wanita yang sudah cukup berumur itu menghela nafas panjang. "Dokter macam apa kau yang menyuruh pasiennya mati!" Naruto berkata menusuk terhadap dokter yang kini menatapnya tajam._

"_Cih! Jangan bergurau kau Naruto! Apa menurutmu selama enam bulan ini aku hanya berdiam diri saja Hah!" Tsunade tertawa mengejek pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kini masih berdiri berpegangan pada kedua sisi meja sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan._

"_Baru enam bulan kan..." Naruto tersenyum sanksi kepada dokter yang kini meengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Naruto duduk kembali ke kursinya "Tidak sebanding... semua itu tidak sebanding..." Naruto merosot kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil tertawa getir. Wajahnya tertunduk putus asa. Tidak terbayangkan olehnya akan kehilangan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Pemuda yang selalu menghiasinya dengan tawa... 'tidak...aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi dariku...tikda akan...tidak akan pernah' Naruto mencengkram sisian kursi dengan kuat._

"_Ada satu hal yang belum aku lakukan" Tsunade menarik nafas dalam. Naruto menolehkan matanya cepat belum sempat membuka mulutnya Tsunade sudah mendahuluinya "Kemungkinannya hanya lima persen" Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam mencoba menyelami pemuda di depannya lebih dalam "Aku belum pernah melakukan operasi dengan metode ini sebelumnya..." Naruto terkejut akan pernyataan Tsunade berikutnya. Tangannya memegang sisian kursi erat 'Metode operasi yang belum pernah dijalani...' Naruto menggigit bibirnya mulai ragu. "Dan aku akan melakukannya kepada Kyuubi" Tsunade menautkan kedua tangannya di atas meja menempatkan wajahnya di depan kepalan tangannya yang menandakan dia mulai serius dengan perkatannya._

"_Bagaimana Naruto?" Tsunade membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka._

_Flashback Off_

"Lalu keputusan apa yang kau ambil Naruto?" Deidara menatap cemas ke arah Naruto.

"Aku akan mencobanya Dei-nii" Naruto tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"ARGHHH... Darimana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu...?!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi kembali menatap layar komputer di depannya kesal.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Naruto duduk di depan komputernya. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya men_scrol _layar di depannya. Mencari dan terus mencari dari laman ke laman. Kini Naruto sedang mencari _side job _untuk menjalani operasi yang akan dijalani Kyuubi beberapa bulan lagi. Dan sampai sekarang Naruto belum menemukan pekerjaan yang bagus untuk mahasiswa sepertinya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam satu dini hari Naruto kembali menatap layar komputernya dan masih belum menemukan pekerjaan yang bagus _Hah lebih baik aku tidur dulu sebentar, nanti aku lanjutkan lagi mencarinya _—Naruto pun melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Naruto ada apa?..."

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap pemuda yang menyentuh pundaknya lembut "Tidak ada apa-apa Dei-nii..." Naruto tersenyum lembut ke pemuda yang kebetulan memiliki rambut yang berwarna sama sepertinya. Deidara mengambi duduk di depan Naruto, Deidara menghela nafas panjang mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto "Ceritakan Naru...," Deidara menopang kepalanya menatap Naruto lembut.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya sebal. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya "Moo~~~ Dei-nii kenapa _sih_ selalu tahu jika Naru sedang _galau_ ...?"

"HAHAHAHAAAA... Naruto kau ini bicara apa _ sih_...?! Seperti bukan Naruto saja Ppffftttt...," Deidara sedikit menahan tawanya menarik nafas dalam "Tentu saja aku tahu Naru-chan...," Deidara mengacak pucuk kepala Naruto pelan "Semua terlihat jelas di wajahmu" Deidara tersenyum teduh membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

Deidara menelengkan kepalanya tersenyum jahil yang justru menambah keimutan dirinya di hadapan Naruto "Kenapa? Apa aku sebegitu mempesonanya _yah _sampai-sampai kau _salting_ seperti itu Naruto HAHAHAHA...,"

"UGHHH...! DIAMLAH DEI-NII! BERHENTI MENGGODAKU SEPERI ITU" Naruto berteriak frustasi menjambak rambutnya mengalihkan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam "Aku sedang mencari uang tambahan Dei-nii... Untuk biaya operasi Kyuubi...," Naruto berkata lirih sambil menatap malas tetesan air hujan di luar jendela.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu disini?"

Sepasang rambut dengan warna kuning itu mendongakkan kepala mereka cepat ke asal suara tersebut.

"Sasori-senpai / Sasori-danna" Naruto dan Deidara berucap serempak.

Sasori merendahkan tubuhnya menarik dagu Deidara cepat dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu antara kalian, Hm?!" Sasori duduk di sebelah Deidara menatap Naruto lalu Deidara secara bergantian.

"Aku permi—" baru saja Naruto akan meminta izin untuk kebelakang dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut tetapi Deidara dengan cepat memotong perkataannya. Naruto memandang Deidara seakan meminta penjelasan dan...

"Naruto membutuhkan uang tambahan untuk operasi Kyuubi. Apa kau ada ide Sasori-danna?!" Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasori penuh harap. Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya memproses situasi yang sedang berlangsung sekarang "Uang tambahan?! Apa maksudmu itu dengan pekerjaan sambilan Naruto?" Sasori menatap Naruto cepat.

"Iya Sasori-senpai" Naruto membalas malas.

"Baru saja aku dihubungi oleh pihak perpustakaan kota jika salah satu pegawai disana mengundurkan diri. Jika kau berminat aku bisa merekomendasikanmu untuk bekerja disana Naruto" Sasori menarik gelas Deidara dan meminumnya perlahan. Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya cepat memandang Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya sedangkan Deidara tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto.

"SASORI-SENPAI SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH" mulutnya membuka tutup layaknya ikan koi tidak percaya akan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkankan Sasori kepadanya tangannya memegang sisian meja erat. _Ini...ini...kami-sama terima kasih—_Naruto menatap Sasori antusia "Aku... AKU MAU SASORI-SENPAI" Naruto berteriak histeris langsung menangkap kedua tangan Sasori yang masih memegang cangkir kopinya "Aku mau bekerja disana". Sasori tersentak kaget saat sepasang tangan berkulit tan menggenggam tangannya erat, matanya menatap Naruto cepat "Te... terima kasih Sasori-senpai... Terima kasih..." Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap sepasang mata beririskan coklat madu tersebut. Sasori tersenyum kecil sudah biasa akan kelakuan_ junior_nya tersebut.

"Okay... Okay... baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu sekarang Naruto... Aku merasakan hawa membunuh menguar disampingku " Sasori menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan melihat Deidara sedang menatapnya tajam.

.

.

.

Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang Deidara, hawa panas berhembus di tengkuknya Deidara tertawa geli memegang tangan pucat yang melingkar di pinggangya. Deidara menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasori menghela nafas pelan "Terima kasih Sasori-kun" Sasori mendengus pelan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya " Sama-sama Dei-chan. Dia anak yang baik dan sudah semestinya dia mendapatkan kebahagiannya".

.

.

.

Sudah seminngu Naruto bekerja di perpustakaan kota dan dia sangat semangat mengingat gaji yang di tawarkan disini cukup besar, dengan begitu Kyuubi akan dapat segera di operasi. Memikirkan Kyuubi yang akan segera di operasi membuat hati Naruto berdesir hangat. Bagaimana tidak bahagia setelah Naruto menunggu sekian lama untuk dapat melihat senyum pemuda berambut orange itu lagi, merangkul dirinya dengan posesif, pergi serta pulang kuliah bersama bersama membuat dada Naruto membuncah bahagia senyum girang tak henti-hentinya terukir di bibir ranumnya. Naruto kembali menatap rak buku di depannya yang seakan memanggil untuk dibersihkan Naruto menghela nafas tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

BUKKK

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke lantai cepat saat indra pendengarannya mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh _buku—_ Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Naruto menuruni tangga rak dan mengambil buku bersampul hitam tersebut. Saat Naruto akan mengembalikan buku tersebut ke barisan rak dia tidak melihat lebel penomoran pada buku tersebut.

"Hahhh... Mungkin ini buku baru jadi belum di beri label penomoran" Naruto memasukkan buku tersebut ke tas selempangnya.

_You take me back _

_And show me your the only one _

_Reveal the way you got me, _

_I've got to run You still alive_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ringtone ponselnya mulai _bernyanyi._ Naruto mengambil ponselnya, menggeser sinar hijau di layar tersebut dan...

"Ya tousan..."

/Kau dimana Naruto? Apa masih di perpustakaan?/

"Iya tousan... Naru masih di perpustakaan. Ada apa tousan?"

/KAU BILANG ADA APA NARUTO?! KAU INI BAGAIMANA NARUTO! SEKARANG INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA HAH?!/

'_Oh kami... suara apa itu?'_

Naruto segera menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya _'Bisa-bisa aku tuli jika mendengar suara tousan seperti ini setiap harinya' _

Naruto menatap jam dinding di perpustakaan _'Hell! Sudah jam 11 malam. Bodohnya aku...pantas saja hahahaha' _

/Naruto kau dengar tidak _sih _apa yang tousan katakan HAH?!/

"Iya taosan Naru dengar. Ini Naruto sedang berkemas untuk pulang"

/Bagus kalau begitu. Cepat pulang Naruto. Kau masih harus kuliah besok/

Tutttt tutttt

"Aku harus menemui Kakashi dan belajar bagaimana untuk menjinakkan tousan besok" Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya asal ke ranjang menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya. Semilir angin malam menyentuh kulit tannya. Naruto terkesiap saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Angin malam menerbangkan beberapa helai kertas di atas meja membuat kamarnya menjadi lebih berantakkan. Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menyusun kertas-kertas tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menjatuhkan buku yang terdapat di dalam tas selempangnya _'buku itu...' _Naruto meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut di atas meja dan mengambil buku bersampul hitam tersebut.

Naruto berjalan ke ranjangnya, mencari posisi nyaman dan mulai membuka halaman depan dari buku tersebut. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi bingung karena buku tersebut ternyata bukanlah buku yang diproduksi untuk konsumsi publik melainkan buku yang bertuliskan tangan seseorang. Naruto membolak balikkan buku tersebut _lebih seperti buku diary...tapi...__.—_Naruto membuka halaman depan buku tersebut dan di halaman pertamanya ada nama seseorang yang ditulis dengan huruf _Old English _bersambung.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin besar Naruto membaca buku tersebut matanya mengikuti baris demi baris di tiap halamannya. menghiraukan jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 2 dini hari. Hingga tanpa sadar Naruto tertidur sebelum menyelesaikan buku tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto menutup matanya perlahan saat semilir angin menerpa kulit tannya. Kini Naruto sedang berada di taman Universitas Konoha _nyamannya...andai saja aku dapat seperti ini setiap harinya...—_Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan berencana untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Tetapi perbincangan sekelompok mahasiswi berhasil menginterupsi tidur siangnya.

"Eh kau tahu tidak Uchiha Sasuke itu pewaris Uchiha Corp _loh ..._"

"Masa _sih_?! Bukankah masih ada Uchiha Itachi...!"

"Entahlah..., Hahhhh... Andai saja dia kekasihku. Pasti aku akan memintanya untuk menikahiku secepatnya..."

"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja! Dia hanya mau berbicara dengan teman-teman di _genk_nya saja tahu"

"Iya... Kau benar dia dingin sekali terhadap sekelilingnya apalagi wanita"

"Lenyap _deh_ harapan kita untuk jadi Nyonya Uchiha hahahaha..."

"Iya...iya kau benar hahaha..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya cepat saat mendengar nama _Uchiha Sasuke. _Nama yang tidak asing di indra pendengarannya.

'_Buku diary itu!' _dengan cepat Naruto mengambil buku diary yang belum selesai dibacanya semalam. Menerawang jauh buku tersebut _'Kenapa nama di dalam buku ini sama dengan orang yang mereka bicarakan?' _Naruto membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut dan menatap baris paling bawah dari buku bersampul hitam itu.

_01/12/720_

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Maafin dakuh yang membiarkan fic2 itu #nunjuk list di bawah# menjamur hiks...hiks... Gomen T_T

Dan sekarang malah bikin fic baru nan gaje_ lagi... :(_

yaudah kali yahhhhh... cus aja yuk wkwkwkwkwk

Berhubung saya gak erti penanggalan sebelum masehi itu kayak gimana hahahahaha :D jadi saya nulis ya begitu aja ya hehehehe... _ceritanya tanggal satu bulan ya bulan Desember dan tahun 720_ wkwkwkwk

Tapi kalau temen2 ada yang tw gimana penanggalan SM (sebelum masehi) yang bener saya mau tw dong hahahaha...nanti saya benerin penulisan tanggalan ya wkwkwkwk #PM yahhhh muachhhh hahaha#

Gimana fic ya? Bagus? Jelek? Ngebosenin? Lumayan? Bikin mual or bikin ketagihan #ngedrugs kaliiiii ah hahaha# Ato gimana? Review yahhhh... :)


End file.
